Look Away
by rachgreengeller
Summary: A song fic based on the great song by Chicago. Takes place in the episode TOW Ross is Fine. Ross has to face the truth that Joey and Rachel are together now.


This song fic is based on when Ross finds out about Rachel and Joey after Barbados … season 10... It is based on the great song by Chicago .. I love their music … Look Away…..

Once again these characters belong to BK and C Productions….

Ross walked back from the apartment. He still couldn't believe his eyes. As he stood there holding his precious little angel, he saw them kissing each other passionately. He shouldn't feel the way he did, after all he was dating Charlie now. But still it was Rachel.

_Well you called me up this morning_

_Told me bout the new love you found_

_Said I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you_

_Found someone else, I guess I won't be coming round_

_I guess it's over baby_

_It's really over baby_

He couldn't believe it , Joey and Rachel. Well he could see it coming , he knew that Joey had told him before he was in love with her. But that was before Emma was born. Joey had moved on and was dating Charlie. A mismatched pair if ever there was one., an actor and a paleontologist. Well only other mismatched pair beat them, the fashion executive and the paleontologist.

_And from what you're saying , I know you've gotten over me_

_It'll never be the way it used to be_

_So if it's gotta be this way_

_Don't worry baby I can take the news okay._

"Hey come in, it's my old pal Joey, say Joey who 's your girlfriend?" Ross laughed.

Joey could see how much this was hurting him. It was the last thing he wanted to do.

"We haven't been Ross and Rachel for six years, God has it been that long." he explained as tears came to his eyes.

_But if you see me walking by, and the tears are in my eyes._

_Look away, baby , look away_

_If we meet on the street someday and I don't know what to say._

_Look away , baby , look away_

_Don't look at me I don't want you to see this way._

Rachel took a look at the man who was now downing margaritas. Margaritas that brought a memory back to her mind. Montauk. They were playing strip Happy Days and getting drunk. Ross and her were feeling something . They couldn't deny it, they were still in love. Then Bonnie showed up . By the end of the night , they were back in each other arms. He was making a toast to love and to his best friends. Over and over he repeated the same words, "I'm fine."

_When we both agreed as lovers , we were better off as friends_

_That's how it had to be, Yeah that's how it had to be_

_I tell you I'm fine, but sometimes I just pretend._

Their eyes met for one brief second. She tried to look at Joey, but then those deadly brown eyes and hers stared at each other. So much history, so many miles, so many places, Montauk, London, Vegas. Joey and her hadn't even made love yet. She was the mother of his daughter. There wasn't a better memory that she had of him then laying her head on his chest and then making love to her.

_Wish you were still holding me, wish you were still holding me_

_I just never thought , that I would be replaced so soon_

_I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you_

_I know I wanted to be free_

_Yeah baby this is how we wanted it to be_

"We can't go down that road again." the words echoed in Rachel's mind. She heard them over and over after Janice spoke to her in the hospital. She didn't want to be alone, but now she wasn't she was with Joey. Charlie was better suited for Ross anyway with all that dinosaur stuff anyway. Joey was sweet and he loved Emma like she was his own child. Yeah, this was going to work out.

A week later she couldn't believe it was over. Joey and her , there was nothing. Why couldn't there be sparks between friends? Monica and Chandler were so in love and they were friends first. But then so were her and Ross, and they had magic and passion. Joey really was a good friend. That's probably why he ended it.

_Well you called up this morning_

_Told me bout the new love you found_

_I said I'm happy for you. I'm really happy for you._

Rachel picked up the phone . "Hello Ross, yeah , are you doing anything? Can I come over ? I really think we need to talk. I'll bring Emma so she can see her daddy. Okay , great. Oh and by the way, Joey and I just broke up." Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Maybe they had a chance yet.

I realize she didn't do this , but I always thought she should have…when they broke up… he never said I love you to Charlie.


End file.
